Renewal
} | name = Renewal | gameimage = OberonRenewal.png | cardimage = PaladinRenewalAbility.jpeg | energy = 25 | hotkey = 3 | description = Healing waves of energy flow outward from Oberon to his allies, regenerating health over time. Energy Drain: 5 s 1 | duration = 15 / 13 / 12 / 10 s (duration) 20% / 25% / 35% / 45% (bleedout slow) | damage = 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 (instant heal) 200 / 250 / 300 / 400 (gradual heal) | range = ∞ | info = * Oberon emits a healing pulse that travels outward, instantly healing Oberon and nearby allies hit by the pulse for 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 health and regenerate 200 / 250 / 300 / 400 health over a period of 15 / 13 / 12 / 10 seconds. Fully healed allies are additionally cleared of all negative Status Effects. Renewal will continue to heal all affected units from incoming damage for the duration of the ability even if all their health has been restored. ** Healing amounts are affected by Power Strength. ** Healing time is inversely affected by Power Duration (e.g., increased power duration will shorten the healing time). *** Healing time is calculated as: Base Time Power Duration}}. ** Health recovery per second is Total Healing / Healing Duration. As such, without mods, the effect will heal at the rate of 13.3 / 19.2 / 25 / 40 health per second after the initial heal. * Incapacitated allies will have their bleedout time slowed by 20% / 25% / 35% / 45% for the ability's duration. ** Bleedout slow is affected by Power Duration. ** Renewal will show an additive increase to the bleedout timer, rather than slowing the rate at which it counts down. *If Oberon or any allies are within the area of Hallowed Ground when Renewal is cast, they will receive the Iron Renewal buff, which grants 200 bonus armor for the duration that Renewal is active. Once Renewal wears off, the Iron Renewal buff will remain active on all affected units for a further ? / ? / ? / 20 seconds after. **The armor bonus is affected by Power Strength. **Iron Renewal's buff duration is affected by Power Duration. * Renewal drains 5''' energy per second upon contact with an ally; it will terminate automatically if any of the following conditions are met: ** Oberon runs out of energy; ** the ability's duration ends, rewarding the maximum healing possible; or ** every player is fully healed or bled out. * The player can manually deactivate Renewal by pressing the ability key again (default ). * Activation energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and energy cost per second is affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. * Energy Siphon is deactivated while Renewal is being channeled. * The effects of Renewal apply to companions. They do '''not, however, apply to map specific allied units such as defense objectives, hostages, shadows, or specters. * Regeneration does not stack with the same ability; instead, the timer is restarted. |augment = | tips = *Since buff duration is inversely affected by Power Duration mods, negative duration mods such as Fleeting Expertise can be used to slow bleedout timers for longer, but at a cost to the ability's heal over time rate. * Natural Talent affects the speed of the projectiles in addition to the cast speed. | max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. * Maximized Power Duration reduces duration to ~'3.5' seconds and increases bleedout slow to 126.9%. ** Has no negative effect on this ability. ** Increases health regeneration rate to ~'112.8' health per second. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and channeling cost to 1.25 energy per second. ** Increases duration to 25 seconds and reduces bleedout slow to 18%. ** Reduces health regeneration rate to 16 health per second. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. ** Reduces instant heal to 50 health and gradual heal to 160. ** Reduces health regeneration rate to 16 health per second. * Maximized Power Strength increases instant heal to 373.75 health and gradual heal to 1196 health. ** Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and channeling cost to 8.75 energy per second. ** Increases duration to ~'13.79' seconds and reduces bleedout slow to 32.625%. ** Increases health regeneration rate to ~'86.71' health per second. | bugs = * When channeling Renewal, the user cannot use any other abilities and melee weapon (fixed as of ). }} See also *Oberon de:Regeneration ru:Восстановление Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Healing Category:Oberon Category:Update 11